After Exit Wounds
by HOAWhovian17
Summary: this is basically what i wish would have happened at the season 2 finale of Torchwood.


Owen Harper woke up in the room he had just 'died' in and saw that nothing looked different. There was nothing out of the ordinary. He sat up, stretched a little to get his muscles to work properly again, and then looked down at his com. His eyes widened, "Tosh." He whispered, suddenly worried and ran out the door as quickly as he could to the hub.

Gwen Cooper was standing in the autopsy room, looking at the table with Tosh's dead body on it, and frowned, "I can't believe she's dead." She whispered, tears falling down her face gently.

"I can't believe it either, Gwen." Jack said, wrapping his arms around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head, "But I guess we never will." He continued.

"I…I can't stay in this room. I need to leave." She said, stepping away from Jack, Ianto having gone to get them coffee, and out the door up to the surface level.

Jack pulled up a chair and sat next to Tosh, "I'm so sorry, Toshiko. I wish I could have done something." He said, holding her hand as the tears escaped. In just a few hours' time he had lost two of his friends in one single moment. He didn't think he could ever get over this loss.

Suddenly, the cog door opened again and he looked up, thinking it was Gwen, only to see Owen standing at the entrance to the medical lab, his eyes wide and his face whiter than usual, "Tosh." He said, and ran down the stairs. He looked over her, opening her eyes, then checked her pulse, "Oh thank God." He said, breathing out.

Jack just looked at him, one eyebrow raised in confusion, when he finally was able to speak, "Owen, how can…how can you be alive? We thought you and Tosh had…" he said, his voice cracking up.

"No, I woke up. And she will too. She's going to live." He said, hooking her up to the heartbeat monitor and opened one of their blood banks and got out Tosh's blood type.

"Owen, she's dead." He said, and then looked up as the beeping started, softly, but it was still there, "No way. She's…she's still here?" he asked, not daring to believe it.

"Just about. She's slipping away, so I only have a short amount of time, so if you could Jack, please shut up and go in another room." Owen snapped at him, getting more and more blood to give her.

Jack started walking up the stairs, then turned around and smiled, "You love her, don't you?" he asked, smiling.

Owen's head snapped up to meet Jack's eyes, "Yes, I do." He said, honestly. Jack looked him straight in the eyes to see any hint of a lie, but all he saw was a raw hope and fear. He was scared of losing her.

"Then save her so you can tell her. And that's an order." Jack said, smiling as he walked back over to his office.

Owen smiled as he got busy setting up the blood for Tosh. He looked down at her almost lifeless form and kissed her forehead, "You'll be fine. Don't leave me yet, Tosh." He whispered, holding her hand and he started the injection.

He pulled up a chair and sat down. He knew now that all he could do was wait. Wait for her to wake up or wait for her to die.

Ten minutes later, after all the blood had been taken care of and Owen had stitched up her wound, he heard the faint sound of a more prominent heartbeat. He sat up straighter as he looked from the monitor to Tosh. He reached over and held her hand tightly in his as the heart beats began to normalize, "Tosh, do you hear me? Tosh, if you can hear me squeeze my hand." He said, desperately. He waited a moment, but the pressure never came, "Please, Tosh. Don't do this to me. Just squeeze my hand. I know you can. Just show me you're here." He said, reaching up and kissing her forehead, "I can't lose you. Please, come back." He begged.

He felt the pressure in his hand and started laughing, "There you are, Toshiko." He said, kissing her forehead again as he moved her hair back from her face, "That's my Tosh." He said, breathing out as he sat back, not letting her hand go.

Jack walked, "How is she?" he asked.

Owen looked up at him and smiled, "She's normalizing now and I was able to get her to squeeze my hand." He said, his heart beating quickly.

"That's great, Owen." He said, then looked down at Tosh, "I'll leave you to it then." He said, nodded then walked back out.

He looked back down at Tosh and smiled, "Ok, so Jack knows that you're here so if you could open your eyes and let me see your beautiful brown eyes I would be very grateful." He said, bringing her hand to his mouth to kiss it, "Please, open your eyes."

"You don't have to beg, Owen." Tosh whispered.

He looked at her and his brown eyes met her and he started laughing, "Tosh, oh thank God." He said, kissing her forehead, "Thank God."

Tosh closed her eyes at the feeling of Owen's lips on her forehead, "I…I thought you were dead." She said, struggling to sit up.

"No, Tosh, just stay still. I don't want you to strain yourself." He said, trying to get her to lie back down.

"And I don't want to stay on that cold table." She said, smiling slightly.

Owen smiled, gathered her in his arms, and picked her up, sitting her in his lap, "Better?" he asked.

Tosh nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, "So, how is it that one moment I think you're dead and yet now you're alive?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Well…I don't know really. Maybe it's because I've already died so I can't anymore?" he said, shrugging, "All that matters is when I came here I found you so close to death that you looked like you were already a corpse. So, I checked your pulse and then gave you a blood transfusion and stitched up your wound when I found your pulse." He said, kissing her forehead again.

Tosh smiled, "Why did you even check? I was probably so close to death that no other doctor would have tried. Why did you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Owen looked in her eyes, seeing the wonder and happiness in them, and couldn't help but answer her honestly, "Because I didn't want to lose the women I love." He said, leaning his forehead against hers.

Tosh's eyes went wide at Owen's words, "You…you love me?" she asked, excited and shocked at the same time.

"Yes, I really do." He said, looking straight in her eyes.

She smiled brightly, "I love you too." She said as they simultaneously leaned forward and soon they were kissing. It felt like fireworks were exploding. Like the whole world made sense and everything that had led up to this moment and all the women that Owen had been with or the men, and one girl, that Tosh had been with, didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were finally together.

"Oi, you two, don't you think that Tosh shouldn't be testing her lungs that much?" Jack joked, walking into the room again.

They separated, Owen frowning at him and Tosh blushing slightly as she looked down, "Welcome back, Tosh." Jack said, gently, smiling.

Tosh looked up and moved off of Owen's lap to walk up and hug him, "Than you, Jack." She said, smiling.

"I'm happy for you and Owen. It's about time." He whispered.

Tosh just laughed as she pulled away, and then walked back down the stairs, pulling up a chair, until Owen pulled her toward him and back onto his lap, "I like this situation better." He whispered.

Jack just looked down at the two of them, not noticing that he was even there still as Tosh closed her eyes and lay her head on Owen's shoulders and Owen closed his eyes to, leaning his forehead against hers. He couldn't help but feel happy for his friends. They deserved each other. Sort of balanced each other out. It was a match made in heaven, you could say.

He heard the cog door open again as Gwen walked back through the door to stand next to him. when she saw Owen and Tosh sitting there, holding onto each other, she looked at Jack with her eyes wide, "What the…" she said, before Jack placed his hand over her mouth, shushing her and pulling her toward his office, "What the hell is that? How…how is this possible? They were dead!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Yes, yes they were. But, apparently Owen still can't die and so he ran back here and when he saw Tosh laying there on the table, he lost it sort of, then he got very dedicated, started checking for a pulse, found a faint one, hooked her up to a heart monitor, stitched up her wound, gave her a blood transfusion, and she woke up." He said, smiling as she sat down in one of the chairs.

Gwen smiled, looking out the door to the doorway leading to the medical room, "They deserve each other." She said, happily, turning back to Jack, "They sort of…balance each other out." She continued.

"Yeah, I guess they do." He replied, softly as his phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello, Captain Jack Harkness speaking." He said. He was silent for a moment, and then smiled, "Ianto, I think it's a very good idea for you to come in here. We have a reunion to finish." He said, and then hung up. Getting up, he walked toward the door, opened it for Gwen, and they walked back to the medical bay, "Hey, you two love birds, Ianto's coming and Gwen's back." He said, pointing to Gwen.

Gwen smiled and started crying as the two of them got up and ran down the stairs, immediately hugging both of them, "Oh, we thought we had lost the both of you." she whispered, tears falling quickly down her face.

Tosh smiled, crying herself, as she hugged Gwen back, "Not that easily, Gwen. Not that easily." She said.

Owen smiled, "Good to see you too, Gwen." He said.

Gwen let them both go, quickly wiping her eyes, and smiled brightly, "I'm so happy for both of you." she said, holding their hands, "You two deserve each other."

Tosh and Owen smiled as Gwen walked back up the stairs with both Owen and Tosh following. The new couple sat on the couch, smiling and holding each other, as Jack and Gwen pulled up chairs. They started talking about the day, ending up laughing about everything, when the door opened again. Ianto walked in and, when he saw the group smiling, he dropped the coffee holder he had. His face was still streaked with tears, and more gathered in his eyes, "How…how is this possible?" he asked, shocked.

Tosh smiled and stood up, walking over to hug him, "Welcome back." He said, hugging her tightly, "Both of you." he said, letting go of Tosh and hugging Owen. Surprisingly, Owen let him.

"Nice to see you too, mate." He said, smiling. When Ianto let him go, he immediately held onto Tosh again. It seemed as if they were afraid of losing each other at any moment and, by holding each other at every opportunity, they reassured each other that they were still there.

"So, I'm guessing there's something happening with you two?" Ianto asked, smiling.

"Yeah, just a bit ago actually." Owen said, smiling as he picked up Tosh and sat her down on his lap.

"Well congratulations." Ianto said, smiling.

Ianto pulled up a chair and sat next to Gwen, as they continued talking straight through the night. They would laugh, make obscene jokes, and even cried a little when they talked about thinking that the two of them were dead. But, all in all, it was a great day. No other Torchwood team could say that they had lost two team members, and then gotten them back in the same day. But, that's the way Torchwood worked: it was crazy, it was confusing, but it had heart. Owen's dedication to get Tosh to stay alive proved that.


End file.
